


Keeping You Warm

by once_and_future



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once_and_future/pseuds/once_and_future
Summary: There are few things Arthur hates more than being stuck in bed with a cold.





	Keeping You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I claim no ownership of Merlin characters. Please do not repost this work in any way without first asking my permission.
> 
> I'm on tumblr! Find me @morganapendragons.

There are few things Arthur hates more than being stuck in bed with a cold.

He hates it more than endless council meetings, more than the needless posturing of state visits, more than being strapped in full armor on a sweltering summer's day. He hates how it sneaks up on you -- one minute, your throat is just a little scratchy, and the next, you're hacking your lungs out in the middle of the throne room. Most of all, he hates how utterly helpless it makes him feel -- how he has no choice but to curl up in bed and submit to the constant discomfort of a stuffy nose and a pounding head.

Arthur rolls to his side as another coughing fit racks his body, and thinks miserably that even being sick wouldn't be so bad if Merlin were here to fuss over him like he always does whenever Arthur's like this... but of course, Merlin is nowhere to be found. No matter how many servants Arthur threatens or throws things at, they never manage to find him.

When Arthur can't stand this a moment longer, he finally summons Gaius, who sets a sleeping potion on his bedside table and tells him almost apologetically that Merlin is out collecting herbs, and he won't be back until later that night.

Arthur just rolls his eyes -- he knows full well that whenever Merlin's supposed to be "collecting herbs" he's _actually_  off doing something stupidly brave and dangerous without telling Arthur what he's up to. He glares at Gaius and pointedly ignores the sleeping potion -- he wants to be wide awake when Merlin returns so he can make him feel suitably guilty for leaving Arthur to be miserable on his own. Gaius raises his eyebrows and shakes his head, and Arthur is sure that he hears him sigh as he leaves the room.

Arthur burrows down into his pillows and tugs the covers up over his shoulders in a desperate attempt to stop his shivering. He unabashedly wipes his nose on the sheets and closes his eyes against the hollow pounding in his head, imagining that he can feel Merlin's warmth in the space beside him and hear him prattling on about something or other. The thing is, Arthur would never admit it, but he actually likes how obsessive Merlin gets when he's looking after Arthur. He may hate being sick, but at least it gives him the perfect excuse to monopolize Merlin's attention without having to ask for it.

Arthur's sleeping fitfully when he's woken by a hand brushing gently through his hair. Arthur grumbles a little and blinks awake to find Merlin sitting on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Hey," Arthur croaks, smiling when Merlin trails his hand down Arthur's forehead to cup his cheek. "Everything okay?" He studies Merlin's face carefully, looking for any hint of what he might have been up to all day. Merlin's face is tired, there's a smudge of dirt on his cheek, and his hair is in complete disarray. His clothes are wrinkled and he's clearly exhausted, but he's smiling down at Arthur softly as he strokes his thumb along Arthur's cheekbone.

Merlin chuckles and bends down to press a kiss to Arthur's heavy eyelids before covering Arthur's lips with his and kissing him, soft and gentle.

"Everything's fine," Merlin says, a smile in his voice as he pulls back to brush Arthur's sticky hair from his forehead. "Those Mercian bandits won't be causing any more trouble along the border. But we don't need to talk about that now. How are you?"

Arthur shakes his head absently, reaching up to rub the smudge of dirt away from Merlin's cheek. Arthur's head is still pounding and his throat feels like sandpaper and his nose is completely stuffed up, but he can't quite bring himself to care now that Merlin is finally _here_ by Arthur's side, where he belongs.

"I'm better," Arthur answers, dragging his thumb along Merlin's lower lip, "now that you're here."

Merlin's eyes go soft at that, and he lets Arthur pull him into a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Arthur's nowhere near on top form, but Merlin still responds eagerly, tangling his fingers into Arthur's hair and melting against him as Arthur pushes his tongue into Merlin's mouth. But before things can get _really_ interesting, Arthur has to break away as another round of coughing racks his body. He lays back and groans, looking up at Merlin apologetically.

"Have I mentioned lately that I really _hate_ being sick?" he says, smiling when Merlin rolls his eyes and reaches behind Arthur to plump his pillows.

Merlin hovers by the bed uncertainly, biting his lip as he smooths his hand across Arthur's warm forehead. "Do you want anything? I could get you some of that soup you like."

"Sod the soup," Arthur says, grabbing Merlin's hand before he can pull away and tugging him down beside him. Merlin comes without protest, spooning up behind Arthur and wrapping him in a warm embrace. The lines and angles of Merlin's body feel warm and familiar against his own, and Arthur sighs as he snuggles back against him. He reaches for Merlin's hand and presses a kiss to the center of its palm before tangling their fingers together.

Arthur shivers as Merlin's lips brush against the sensitive skin at the back of his neck and he burrows his face into Arthur's shoulder. "Sorry I was gone," Merlin says quietly, his voice small and vulnerable as he tightens his arms around Arthur's waist.

Arthur frowns, because somehow he just _knows_ that Merlin's insecurities are catching up with him and he's already beating himself up about this. He turns in the circle of Merlin's arms and meets Merlin's gaze evenly.

"Hey," he says quietly, pressing his lips to the underside of Merlin's jaw, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth. "None of that. You're here now. Just... would you stay the night? Please?"

Arthur feels strangely nervous asking for this -- he and Merlin have shared his bed before, but Merlin's never stayed the night, and Arthur finds that he _wants_ this; he wants it with an intensity so sharp it takes his breath away. He wants to wake up to Merlin in his arms, Merlin's lips on his skin, Merlin's hands in his hair. He wants Merlin's face to be the first thing he sees in the morning and the last thing he sees at night. He just wants _Merlin_. And Arthur knows that this is a big step for them, but at the same time it's not, because they'll be like they always were, only better. Closer. Arthur looks at Merlin and sees the strength of his own desire mirrored in Merlin's eyes.

"Of course I'll stay, you prat," Merlin says. "You don't even have to ask." Merlin's tone is light and teasing, but he's smiling like he can't contain it, and Arthur _has_ to kiss him just to feel Merlin's smile against his lips.

They settle with Arthur's head tucked under Merlin's chin and Merlin's hands stroking gently along Arthur's spine. Arthur drifts off to sleep with the thought that maybe being sick won't seem so bad any more... at least, not when he has Merlin beside him to keep him warm.

FIN


End file.
